tolkien_onlinefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
The History of Middle-Earth
The History of Middle-Earth is een boekenserie van twaalf delen die de eerdere en latere versies van de verhalen van J.R.R. Tolkien vertellen. Deze verhalen zijn georganiseerd en bewerkt door Christopher Tolkien. Ook heeft hij op elk hoofdstuk commentaar en een lijst gegeven waar op staat hoe de namen van personen, volkeren, plaatsen, enz. zijn veranderd. Er komen veel oude verhalen in terug maar ook vele nieuwe. De boeken zijn grotendeels Non-Canon hoewel sommige delen dat wel zijn. Met the History of Middle-Earth is het grootste deel van Tolkien’s Teksten gepubliceerd maar er zijn nog steeds ongepubliceerde delen in de bibliotheken van de Bodleian en Marquetta Universiteiten. Ook sommige personen hebben ongepubliceerde teksten in handen, zoals de Elvish Linguistic Fellowship. Onderwerp De Eerste twee boeken bevatten de aller oudste testen over Midden-aarde, deze vertellen Tolkien’s oorspronkelijke teksten van de Silmarillion, uit 1916-18. In Comantary & Notes staan er zelfs gedichten uit 1913. Boek drie bestaat uit een aantal gedichten over Túrin Turambar en Beren en Lúthien. Deze teksten zijn geschreven in 1918-30. Boek 4 gaat over de oudere teksten van de Silmarillion en zijn geschreven in 1926-35. Boek 5 gaat over zowel de eerste teksten van Númenor als de latere teksten van de Silmarillion. Dit boek is geschreven in 1937-38. Boek 6 tot 8 gaat over de oudste teksten van The Lord of the Rings en wordt ook wel The History of the Lord of the Rings genoemd. Het eerste deel van Boek 9 gaat over de oudste teksten van The Lord of the Rings en het tweede deel over de latere teksten van Númenor. Boek 10 en 11 gaan over de laatste teksten van de Silmarillion. Het eerste deel van Boek 12 gaat over de oudste teksten van de Aanhangsels en het tweede deel gaat over verschillende latere teksten van Midden-aarde. De Boeken 1. The Book of Lost Tales Part I (1983) 2. The Book of Lost Tales Part II (1984) 3. The Lay of Leithan (1985) 4. The Shaping of Middle-Earth (1986) 5. The Lost Road and Other Writings (1987) 6. The Return of the Shadow (1988) 7. The Treason of Isengard (1989) 8. The War of the Ring (1990) 9. Sauron Defeated (1992) 10. Morgoth’s Ring (1993) (The Later Silmarillion Part I) 11. The Wars of the Jewels (1994) (The Later Silmarillion Part II) 12. The Peoples of Middle-Earth (1996) 13. The History of Middle-Earth: Index (2002) In 1992 werd ook het boek The End of the Third Age uitgegeven. Dit bestond uit het eerste deel van Sauron Defeated. The History of the Hobbit Jhon D. Ratelif heeft ook toestemming gekregen om een The History of the Hobbit te maken. Dit verhaal gaat zoals de naam zegt over de eerdere en latere teksten van de Hobbit. De teksten kommen van de Marquetta Universiteit. Ook hij heeft er commentaar bij gegeven. 1. The History of the Hobbit Part I: Mr. Baggings. 2. The History of the Hobbit Part II: Return to Bag End Categorie:Boeken de:The History of Middle-earth en:The History of Middle-earth fr:Histoire de la Terre du Milieu it:The History of Middle-earth pl:Historia Śródziemia ru:История Средиземья